


Marchio

by queenseptienna



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Flash Fic, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Slash, p0rnfest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenseptienna/pseuds/queenseptienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Shane piace rischiare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marchio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manubibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manubibi/gifts).



> Titolo: Marchio  
> Fandom: The walking dead  
> Autore: queenseptienna  
> Pairing: Rick/Shane  
> Rating: R  
> Genere: erotico, dark  
> Avvertimenti: slash, sesso non descrittivo, flashfiction  
> Prompt: THE WALKING DEAD - Rick/Shane, Marchio  
> Iniziativa: p0rn fest #5 di fanfic_italia

Erano di nuovo partiti da soli con la scusa di cercare cibo. Per l'ennesima volta si erano addentrati nei boschi sperando che nessuno li notasse e, soprattutto, li vedesse.

Il primo a perdere il controllo fu Shane, come sempre del resto. Proprio non riusciva a staccarsi da Rick, non ci riusciva davvero a lasciarlo andare.

Lo spinse contro un'albero, dopo i soliti scrupoli per controllare che la zona fosse tranquilla e non infestata da qualche fottuto zombie che avrebbe potuto rovinare loro la piccola festa privata che avevano deciso di concedersi.

«Mi fai male...» ansimò Rick, deglutendo a fatica quando Shane lo morse sulla gola. «E niente marchi o Lori si metterà a fare domande.»

Shane sorrise contro la sua pelle e, un po' per sfregio e un po' perché aveva voglia, gli succhiò il piccolo lembo di pelle sotto l'orecchio, regalandogli un piccolo e visibilissimo succhiotto. «Mio.»

Rick roteò gli occhi al cielo per quel dispetto e si limitò a tirare la camicia dell'amico e aprirla. «Sì ok, ma non abbiamo molto tempo.»

Il vice sceriffo lo lasciò fare, mentre si slacciava e i calzoni e Rick faceva lo stesso con i propri. Se li calò quel tanto da abbassarsi gli slip e Rick si leccò le labbra a quella vista. Per quanto detestasse Shane in quel periodo e nonostante sapesse della sua tresca passata con Lori mentre lui era in coma, non riusciva a smettere di desiderarlo.

Fece per inginocchiarsi, ma Shane glielo impedì, voltandolo a forza contro l'albero e tirando giù i jeans, scoprendo le natiche dell'altro. Adorava prenderlo così, pur sapendo quanto fosse pericolosa quella posizione. Di solito si sdraiavano sull'erba o comunque uno di fronte all'altro per avere tutte le visuali possibili in caso di attacco.

Ma quel giorno Shane voleva semplicemente scoparlo senza pensare a niente, senza doversi preoccupare del domani.

Si leccò le dita e le spinse subito dentro Rick, che sibilò infastidito. «Sempre frettoloso...»

Shane non rispose nulla, lo preparò brevemente per il suo piccolo momento glorioso in cui si sarebbe seppellito fino alle palle dentro il culo del suo migliore amico. Odiava ogni cosa, ma non lui, non la sensazione meravigliosa degli ansiti spezzati di Rick, il suo vano tentativo di non fare rumore.

Lo marchiò a suo modo, con le dita sui fianchi, con le labbra sulla schiena. Tanti piccoli e semplici modi per dire «Sei solo mio.»

E Rick non fece altro che accettarlo insieme all'orgasmo che lo scosse, costringendolo ad aggrapparsi all'albero.

Uno scoppio di pistola vicino al suo orecchio lo fece sussultare, mentre guardava di fronte a sé e guardava uno zombie crollare a terra, mentre Shane abbassava il braccio e con ancora un paio di spinte veniva dentro di lui.

Rick si ritrovò a sorridere: erano entrambi fatti alla stessa maniera, eccitarsi per un rischio così evitabile nonostante tutto.


End file.
